


Yield

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Tobirama doesn't do contests in the bedroom
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNo Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetanotherauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/gifts).

Most might feel left out if they heard their partners rather loud sounds of pleasure coming from the bedroom. But, then, Tobirama had never really fit into the category of ‘most people’ and found the quiet of the living room far from lonely, slowly working his way through a notebook of old research and his third cup of tea for the afternoon.

They’d been at it since morning. Both of them were lucky it was the weekend all things considered since Tobirama wouldn’t have put up with them playing hookie from work just for their little game - a game that Tobirama wouldn’t admit to finding amusing.

He’d just finished off his tea - chamomile and lavender, both of which his brother had picked straight from his herbal garden growing away on the back porch - when a particularly loud bout broke his concentration on his research. Peering over the rim of his glasses he sent the wall between the lot of them a judgemental stare, fighting back an amused smile at the same time.

Surprisingly enough, the noise didn’t kick back up after that. It petered out until the house was quiet save for the sound of his pages hissing together as he turned them, which only made Tobirama frown in surprise. Experience and rumors both (the latter from before Izuna had joined them) had made him assume they’d be at it for much longer, so it was even more of a shock when Hashirama came bouncing out of their room.

His hair was a mess and his grin was sloppy, hands still busy fixing up his yukata as he swooped in to give Tobirama a big ol’ smooch on the lips (followed by a squeezy hug) before he went on to the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

Curiosity won out over his old research. Tobirama got up and went down the hall, peering into the bedroom and finding Izuna splayed out on the bed, blinking wide eyed at the ceiling, his hair fanned out and breaths labored and skin practically covered in sweat.

“How?”

Tobirama wanted to snicker at his tone but held it back, going and sitting next to him on the bed (checking first to make sure sitting was safe there), removing some of the hair stuck to Izuna’s face as the man just continued to blink, now up at him.

“How, Tobirama?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

Izuna just stared up at him incredulously, wonder and awe in his tone as he clarified, “How does he have so much _stamina_? How do you keep up with him?”

At that, Tobirama laughed, feeling no shame in admitting the truth. “I don’t. One round and he’s sent straight to you.”

Izuna whispered “I’ll take him” had Tobirama rolling his eyes as he got back up, deciding that he’d had quite enough of sitting on the icked up bed, going to make sure Hashirama knew he was going to be doing laundry before any of them retired later.


End file.
